anita the sky knight
by wolfpack12
Summary: Anita the leader of the lightning claws and my own oc witnesses the defeat of lightning strike and the others but will she betray aerrow or help fight against the one she loves ?
1. prologue

Anita witnesses the defeat of lightning strike but will she betray aerrow or fight against the one she loves)

* * *

Darkness surrounded the sky as it turned red in the distance a army of skimmers came into view the fuel was glowing with the energy of a red crystal these were known as the cyclonians in the opposite direction there was a similar army but these skimmers were powered by a rare blue crystal as well as yellow crystals these were known as the United kingdom's but a cargo ship came out of the clouds behind them and this cargo ship contained the best squadron ever known the storm hawks the corridors were full of people running to their battle stages but a young teen boy with raven coloured hair and a young teen girl with dark blonde hair ran side by side to their skimmers

They were known as Anita and well let's just call the boy ace since no one knew who his real name was." You ready?", asked Anita. Ace looked at her and noded smiling the two had done training together and were quite close well scratch that they were extremely close though today was going to be their greatest battle ever." Yeah though stick close I am lightning strikes co-pilot after all", he said proudly. Anita rolled her eyes as she put on her helmet which was just a bit of metal that looked like lightning strikes but in gold she then took out her necklace and passed it to ace." Yes but I'm a sky Knight remember and here It's good luck", she said. Ace looked at the necklace then back at her and smiled before the two hugged each other

Anita smiled and then ran to her skimmer while ace ran over to lightning strikes skimmer." I'll see you on the other side ace and keep that necklace it's good luck now lightning claws attack!", she yelled. Her squadron drove out of the condor and into the sky fighting alongside the others with their leader at the front of the battle." Storm hawks go!", yelled lightning strike. Ace drove the skimmer out of the ship and flew through the sky while lightning strike lead the attack unfortunately they were surrounded by cyclonians and could easily be shot down until a blue orb like star shot towards them damaging their skimmers and forcing them to retreat the blue orb slowly faded to show anita in her skimmer." THANKS ANITA!", ace yelled happily. The three of them then went back into battle to face the other cyclonians as they grouped together a undetectable army of good and light

Anita flew into the middle of the battle with her squadron her sister akira flew beside her the two were a duo when it comes to fighting." Anita there's a gap in the rouge line go!", she said. Anita noded and flew towards the gap before hearing something and looked up to see a huge cargo ship with a laser aimed right at lightning strike and ace so without thinking she flew in front of the two only to get hit by the laser herself and her skimmer blew up in half making herself fall unconsciously down to the wastelands beneath the clouds the only thing she heard was." ANITA!", this came from ace. Anita was gone for good but so everyone thought

Anita was saved by her unconsciousness when her hand hit the parachute button and she slowly landed back on the ground when she finally woke up what she saw horrified her for ace took out lightning strikes sword and swiped at him making him fall off of his skimmer and to the wastelands below Anita got to her feet and ran towards where he fell only to see a limp body." No lightning strike!", she said. She fell to her knees in Grieph before digging him a grave and placed him gently inside before putting the dirt back in It's place she then left and only got to the top before passing out from pain in her side

Ace on the other hand had helped the Cyclonians win and was rewarded he was then later known as the dark ace and one day when a patrol came back they had said they found a girl with a injured side in the wastelands of course master cyclonis agreed for them to bring her in so she can work as a mechanic but this was only once but when dark ace went to see the girl unconscious get brought in his eyes widened slightly. why does she look so familiar?. He thought. He then shook his head and ordered his followers to get her cleaned up and after that Anita was forced to be part of the cyclonians


	2. Chapter 1: the return of a sky knight

First chapter )

* * *

Anita picked up a screw driver as she fixed the cyclonian skimmers she was starting to get fed up of this and wanted to leave to see if she could regroup the lightning claws but the cyclonians seem to have a close eye on her especially the dark ace who she hates more than anyone well she hates master cyclonis too." Stupid cyclonians with their stupid weak brains", she murmured. Dark ace walked down the hall way and heard what Anita said he then walked out towards her and put on one of his smirks that he normally did." Aaawwww is the little mechanic getting angry?", he asked. Anita looked up at him and wiped away any dirt or oil patches on her clothes and skin the dark ace always did this to her

Anita looked at him as he leaned on the skimmer looking down at her with a smirk." Actually for your information it's you stupid cyclonians who lose every battle that you go on and the last person who flirted with me got punched in the face", she warned. Dark ace glared at her and got up grabbing her by her shoulder and lifted her up so she was slightly not touching the ground he then brought out this sword and placed it under her chin." I'd watch your tongue mechanic or you'll lose your head", he said. Anita looked at him without fear as if challenging him to something but as always since she wanted to keep a low profile she was the one to look away

Anita felt the grip on her shoulder loosen and she fell back to the ground on her knees before hearing a warning sound and looked up with dark ace as the Cyclonians ran to their skimmers." Now what oh well but your coming with me mechanic since I need you to repair my skimmer when ever it gets hit", dark ace said. Anita glared at him as she got up and walked to her skimmer before driving out after the others and flying after dark ace she soon saw the battle field which was the Cyclonians vs the ... STORM HAWKS!. _I can't believe it a squadron actually rebuilt the storm hawks and there's the condor_. She thought. She flew into the battle beside dark ace until a screaming blonde haired boy shot past her with two cyclonians on his tail she looked at dark ace who was to busy fighting a boy who looked like a younger version of lightning strike Anita then dived down and Fired two shots at the cyclonians so the wings fell off she then flew after the blonde boy and flew beside him." Don't shoot I'm on your side", she said. The boy looked at her confused and shook his head in disbelief

Anita took down four more cyclonians to show he can trust her." Ok I believe you and the names finn well finn the sharp shooter of the storm hawks and you are?", he asked coolly. Anita rolled her eyes at finn and smiled before taking off her goggles and looked at him so her dark blonde hair blew in the wind behind her as the two flew towards the others of the storm hawks." I'm Anita the sky knight and leader of the lightning claws though now the cyclonians think that I'm just a lost mechanic", she said. She smiled at finn's face when he looked shocked and when they reached piper and junko and after finn had explained the whole thing Anita was accepted as a ally to the storm hawks ." Well this is unexpected another legendary sky knight in our presence", piper said. Anita smiled at them before looking up and watching dark ace and their leader who she now knew was Aerrow fighting violently She then looked at the others

Anita looked at her skimmer then back at them." Guys get me up close to the two fighting up there ", she said. The others looked at her as if she was mad but she already made up her mind she then drove up towards the two and looked at the stunned face of dark ace." Aerrow go I'll take care of him", she said. Aerrow looked at her before jumping onto his own skimmer when his co-pilot who Anita now knew was called radarr pulled up before flying off Anita then took out her two blades that were powered by a red crystal and jumping off of her skimmer and onto dark aces skimmer the dark ace then glared at her." You traitor!", He said. Anita glared at him as she brought up her two blades to block off the dark aces own sword then something familiar strikes her for dark ace looked like ace from the battle it then made sense and she instantly glared at him." I'm not a traitor you are you got rid off lightning strike and helped the cyclonians win!", she said. Dark ace looked at her before his eyes widened slightly as a memory filled his mind of a girl falling unconsciously to the wastelands. _Anita! She's alive and she looks even more beautiful up close... No I can't be thinking that!_. He thought. He then blocked off Anita's second attack and the two began to fight

Anita managed to block off dark aces attacks until he knocked both of her blades out of her hands." No!", she gasped. She then looked back at dark ace who smirked at her and lifted up his blade as he slowly walked towards her triumphantly." Out of weapons are we?", he mocked. anita backed up a little while finn dived down after her two blades before replacing the red crystals with some blue ones he then chucked it back up and anita did a flip catching both the blades and landed on hthe front of his skimmer before kicking his booster upwards and smirked." not entirely acey boy now see yah", she said. she then flipped off and landed in the back of aerrows skimmer

anita walked into the condor and walked with them feeling slightly uneasy." well anita thank you for the help and we were wondering if you wanted to stay for a bit", aerrow said. anita looked at them before nodding as she smiled happy to have somewhere to live now she then followed them after a couple of hours and followed them down a hall way and looked at the different rooms until they stopped at one near aerrow's." this is your room", aerrow said. Anita opened the door and walked inside to see a flame coloured room with black lightning markings she then smiled and looked at the others.", thank you I was never treated like this before", she said. Aerrow, piper, finn, stork, junko and radarr all smiled at her as if happy to know that she was happy aerrow then looked at her and passed her the symbol of the sky knights so she could put it on her back

Aerrow smiled at her." You are now officially a storm hawk and not only that but we've sort of did another thing for you", he said. He then walked down a hall way with Anita at his side before showing we where the skimmers were and there was a fifth one there it was hers but looked like a storm hawk skimmer." Thank you so much I'm speechless", she said. She then followed aerrow back to the others and that night anita slept in her new bed although in her dream it was slightly disturbing because she was running away from some cyclonians in some fog she could hear their skimmers above her but they couldn't see her so she decided to stop for a while and start walking until she bumped into something only to feel an arm keep her up right at first she thought it was aerrow but then she heard the familiar chuckle and looked up to see dark ace smirking down at her

Anita gasped and tried to get free but it was no use as she was caught." I knew you would fall back into my arms", he said. He then let go of her and smirked as she ran off he disappeared and reappeared in front of her several times." Oh come on Anita you know how much you can't escape me", he added. Anita glared at him and reached for her two blades which she brought out and got ready to hit him but Missed and as she swiped at him again she could hear his laughter all around her." Get out of my dream dark ace! This is the work of master cyclonis isn't it?", She asked. The background around her faded and she found herself in cyclonia she then saw master cyclonis standing next to dark ace as the two laughed and walked towards her." You are correct sky knight but we will give you a deal join us and we will stop bothering you but if you don't well we will have to hunt you down", master cyclonis said. Anita glared at her as she readied her two blades and got ready to fight she then blocked off one of the energy blasts from master cyclonis's staff she did the same to the dark ace

Anita then jumped to the edge and looked at them." I'll never join you!", she said. She then jumped off and when she was falling through the sky she heard a old familiar voice calling her name and a familiar face came into her vision it was her old friend kody her sharp shoot soon second in command then other voices filled her mind and different images of her different squadron members came into her mind including her sister akira tears ran down her cheeks until a voice called her name the loudest it was aerrow." ANITA! ANITA WAKE UP! ITS JUST A BAD DREAM!", He was saying. Anita woke up with a gasp and looked at him as she felt tears still running down her cheeks she then felt him hug her as she cried she was both Heart broken and scared." My squadron, my friends, my family their all gone aerrow I'm so frightened that I let them down, that I lost them forever and that I lost my best friend forever !", she said. Aerrow looked at her as he hugged her he never knew how upsetting to lose everything in a battle 10 years ago could hurt someone so badly he then got up and helped her up too." Don't cry Anita you have me and you have the storm hawks we are your family now", he reassured her. Anita looked at him as the tears slowly stopped but noded quietly until she fell back asleep and feeling a bit better for aerrows support

Anita woke up the next morning and stretched since she was strongly tired after yesterday she then saw everyone else was busy so she decided to go out for a test ride in her new skimmer as she drove out and into the sky she did loops and acrobatics until flying into a dense air cover and strangely it felt familiar somehow as she flew downwards she did not feel like she was being watched. Meanwhile hidden in the clouds above her was the dark ace and a couple of cyclonians he smirked as he watched her." Poor girl like a fly to a light come on It's time we picked up our prize", he said. He silently then flew downwards in his skimmer followed by the other cyclonians as they spreaded out so they secretly and silently surrounded her dark ace smirked and gave the signal as a couple of cyclonians flew down towards Anita firing away

Anita looked up and instantly flew out of the firing line before spinning in the sky and firing so she shot several energy blasts and took the two down she then heard a lot more firing and saw aerrow and the others come into view she smiled and flew upwards as she attacked beside them she then noticed on her skimmer another seat and noticed it was the same size for radarr but then she looked at something hidden in front of her and recognized it to be a bracelet but not just any bracelet it was her co-pilot snowclaw she smiled and unlocked it so snowclaw could transform and take over." I'm going to fight them stay close", she said. Snowclaw noded as anita jumped off and opened up two wings before flying upwards to meet the cyclonians as she sliced the wings off

One of the cyclonians shot one of her wings so it went half way back inside and the next thing she knew she was spinning downwards and landed back first onto the lap of dark ace on his skimmer." Funny seeing you here couldn't resist my charm can we?", dark ace asked with a smirk. He had to admit to himself she was kinda cute up close and even far away he just wanted to hug her to make her feel safe with him around. _stop thinking that!_. He thought. Anita got up and looked at him glaring as she stood at the end of his skimmer." I knew this ambush had to do with you and please acey it's obviously you who can't stay away from me", she replied. She got out her two blades and began to fight with dark ace the two fought for a while until they began to fight with their hands and feet until a stray energy blast hit dark aces skimmer and making dark ace fall on his back and making Anita fall on top of him

Dark ace smirked and put one arm underneath his head as he looked at her." Hi there I knew you would fall for me eventually", he said. To tell the truth he was actually enjoying this awkward moment because he felt comfortable with this sort of hug embrace though he did sadly and silently sigh when Anita got back to her feet and jumped away giving him time to get back up." Ok that's just weird and the second time I fell into your chest", Anita said slightly annoyed. She then jumped off of his skimmer and landed on hers before taking off back towards the battle field not noticing dark aces sad and angry look he wasn't weird was he? He didn't even care though he did enjoy the precious seconds he and anita were in that hug like fall though he didn't know why it just felt comfortable to have her cuddled into him. _oh stop thinking about her already and call a retreat!_. He thought. He then pressed a button that triggered a retreat sound and he along with the remaining cyclonians flew off out of the battle

Anita smiled as she landed back in the condor with the others she then hugged snowclaw who smiled and purred." Everyone this is my co-pilot snowclaw", she said. Snowclaw looked at the others and sat down before looking at radarr who looked back at her they then shoot hands well paws to put it this way Anita then walked towards her room and said she will be back in a minute she then sighed as she locked her door before looking out side of her window." Why can't I stop thinking about him", she murmured. Snowclaw Sat down on Anita's bed and looked at her confused before letting out a small meow sound and curling up before purring to keep Anita feeling alright and to stop her from crying since she could sense the sadness in her friends heart and soul about fighting dark ace the person who was her best friend for many years

Anita sighed as she looked outside." Why did he change snowclaw I don't understand", she said. She watched the clouds go by before closing her eyes as a flashback came into her mind of a young boy and a young girl battle training to fight against the cyclonians she then sighed as she came back to reality she then remembered that awkward moment when she fell on top of him, he seemed so relaxed and also she remembered his smirk which she then began to hate _can't he leave me alone!?_. She thought. She then remembered something and gasped her necklace! Did he still have it? Could that be why he won't leave her alone? She shook her head as she sighed though she could still feel his arm wrapped around her as if protecting her from everyone including the world but she just couldn't forgive him for what happened

A girl with the same coloured hair as dark ace walked out to greet him." Your mission failed then?", She asked. She smirked when he glared at her she didn't care though was upset that master cyclonis did not send her to help them her co-pilot howler stood beside her." Akira I don't want to talk about it", dark ace said. He walked past her though seemed slightly distracted and Akira picked up on that as she walked beside him and smirked again." Hey all I'm saying is next time take me with you and I'll help you catch my sister lover boy", she said. Dark ace looked away as he faintly blushed he didn't love Anita he just wanted to complete a mission though her green eyes did appear in his mind quite often he shook his head again and glared at Akira." I don't love her ok?", he asked. Akira looked at him and noded knowing very well not to get on dark aces nerves as they walked side by side to master cyclonis though the dark ace once again got distracted by that slight hug he then shook his head and looked up at the leader of the cyclonians

Master cyclonis looked at the two." You've failed me dark ace", she said. Dark ace looked at the ground sadly and waited for his punishment but it didn't come so he looked up to see akira talking to master cyclonis and he watched her smirked." On the other hand I heard you have been trying to convince Anita to join us by flirting with her", she added. Dark ace glared at akira who looked at him innocently she then walked down and out of the room to give them a moment alone howler walked beside her and looked over his shoulder at the two." Well not completely let's just say I've been trying to befriend her", dark ace replied after they left. He looked up at master cyclonis who smirked and noded as she brought out one of her crystals and placed it against his hands before stepping back and looked at him." Use it when the girl is completely cut off from the others now leave me", she said. Dark ace noded as he backed out and left the room wandering what the Crystal could do

Anita sighed as she fell asleep again that night and dreamt of the day she became best friends with dark ace. _a girl ran away from some cyclonian wannabe's and tears ran down her cheeks because they were mocking her calling her names and right now she just wanted her parents as she ran down a alley with a dead end she curled up into a small scared ball as she cried and trembled when the bullies found her." Hey guys look it's the little baby", one of them said. They laughed as they approached her and picked her up by the collar of her t-shirt she then kicked and moved around trying to break free but couldn't as she cried more." Let go you big bullies!", she yelled. Her companion snowclaw who was only the size of a kitten and just found her in time sank her teeth into one of the bullies legs which made them yell out and let go of the girl who then picked snowclaw up and ran as quickly as she could until she was backing up against a wall with no where to run just at that moment a boy jumped down and kicked one of the bullies in the face_

_they fought for a while until the bullies ran off and the boy crouched down next to the girl covered in bruises." are you alright?", he girl looked up as she hugged snowclaw before nodding quickly as tears still ran down her face she then saw the boy hold out his hand to help her get up before smiling as he looked down at her." not much of a talker are you? well my name is ace apprentice to lightning strike of the storm hawks what's your name?", he said. The girl smiled shyly up at ace as she cuddle snowclaw She was slightly nervous but grateful that ace came and helped her snowclaw looked up at ace and purred slightly."I'm called A-Anita and this is s-snowclaw ", she replied. Ace smiled and helped her up before putting her arm around his shoulders so he could help her walk better since her legs were tired from running as they came up to her home ace began to explain what happened and said the sky knights will be willing to teach her some moves to defend herself better after that the two hugged each other when both the parents and sky knights agreed on this. " we will be the best of friends!" , the two said at the same time_. Anita woke up with a gasp in her room in the condor and the same happened to dark ace in his room back in cyclonia."OH NO NOT!THIS AGAIN!", they both said at the same time. Anita shook her head to get her mind clear on what just happened as well as dark ace why we're they dreaming the same dream!? They didn't know but they will soon find out in the future

* * *

Dark ace paste about nervously why did he have a dream about Anita he didn't know but he then saw something catch his eye and picked it up to see it was the necklace Anita had given him." Why?", he whispered. He shook his head again and walked outside and walked downwards towards his skimmer he then saw akira and walked up to her he didn't want to though but he knew that he needed all the help he could get to catch Anita." I thought about it and have decided to let you help me catch you sister", he said. Akira looked up at him and smirked as she tossed her screw driver over to howler who caught it between his jaws and dark ace knew what his second in command and friend was about to say." I knew you'll be chasing after my sister soon fine I'll help you", she said. She smirked as dark ace glared at her before calling some of the cyclonians over and the group took off again this time they had a plan step 1. Was to get storm hawks distracted, step 2. Was to get Anita separated from the group and get her as far away as possible, step 3. Was to call a false retreat and fly off into the dense could cover and finally step 4. Was to capture Anita dark ace smirked as he flew into battle

Dark ace began to fight with a certain red haired boy and smirked at him." You won't win dark ace!", aerrow said. He noticed him smirk and no one noticed the two cyclonian skimmers chase Anita away from the others he then jumped back onto his own skimmer and flew off." Oh victory for the cyclonians will come", he said. Aerrow watched the cyclonians fly off into the dense air cover not knowing they were after Anita as the dark ace got ready into he saw Anita's skimmer get took down by four cyclonians before Anita jumped up and opened up her glider before being hit by a energy beam from the Crystal that dark ace has given to akira he then then flew down after her and the only thing Anita saw was dark ace flying down towards her. The doors to the war chamber opened and dark ace walked in with Akira and a cyclonian dragging Anita inside before forcing her to bow in front of master cyclones who smirked." So you are the famous leader of the lightning claws I've been hearing about release her", she said. Anita glared at her as she was lifted back onto her feet and the grip on her arms was released she then looked up at master cyclonis remembered she had snowclaw around her bracelet in case she needed her

* * *

Anita dusted herself off as akira and the dark ace step aside respectfully for master cyclonis." Maybe who wants to know?", She asked. She watched as master cyclonis pick up her staff and shot a red energy beam at her that held her against the wall in the shape of a hand she winced at the impact of the wall against her back." Enough talk! Where are the storm hawks going!?", master cyclonis asked. She looked up at Anita as the hand slowly started to crush Anita's body like a boa constrictor and smirked wickedly at her waiting for the sky knights reply as the hand tightened its grip more and more." I'd rather eat dirt! Then betray my friends!", anita spat. She felt the grip vanish as she was flung to one side of the room and landed on her side wincing as blood trickled down the side of her mouth and she winced at her side before the tight grip returned and she was lifted into the air once more." Answer me where are they going!? What are their plans!?", master cyclonis yelled. She then flung Anita against one of the wall so shot hit the ground dark ace and akira watched in horror how long was Anita going to survive this torture and will she come out alive." I won't tell you!", Anita replied with a cough. She winced as she tried getting back to her feet before being picked up once more and being slammed against the ceiling making her yell out in pain as master cyclonis smirked and looked up at her." One last time... TELL ME!", She yelled. She looked up at Anita with annoyance and anger while akira and dark ace watched with fear and sadness though dark ace was doing worse than akira. get a hold of yourself!. He thought. He watched Anita she was brave so very brave." NEVER!", she yelled. She felt the grip release her one more time and she fell to the floor with a sickening crack from her rib cage she winced and short of breath since she couldn't move anymore she then closed her eyes as she breathed heavily blood running down a corner of her head, mouth and side as she layed on her chest." Take her away", master cyclonis said. Akira noded with the other cyclonian and the two dragged Anita away and down towards the prisoner cells before throwing her inside her cell and closing the door behind her

Anita looked up weakly at her sister through the bars at the top of the door." Akira how could you? what about me ?what about the lightning claws?", She asked. Akira looked at her sister before looking at the ground looking calm and slightly annoyed before looking at Anita with the same angry look as she walked up close to the small gap." What do you mean how could I?! I chose my side after you fell! The cyclonians said I was talented that I had great skills! as for you you are nothing to me! you chose your side and I chose mine! And the lightning claws are no more they are all gone understand!? They are all DEAD!", she replied. She then turned around and left with the cyclonian leaving Anita shocked at this she then dragged herself to a far dark corner and rocked gently back and fourth as she began to cry before stopping and just looking at the opposite wall as tears ran down her face mixing with the dust and blood she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried quietly." Kody... Lyrka... jake...zane... their gone?... my squadron are ... gone?... forever?", She whispered. She could feel the pain in her side and she began to cry even more as images of her squadron members came into her mind her beloved friends and family were all gone. _a girl chased after a small group laughing ace was amongst them the group then stopped and all of them fell over laughing before Anita sat up with a determined smile. "guys I've been thinking the storm hawks need a strong ally to help them so when I'm older I'll be the leader of my new squadron the lightning claws!", she said. Ace and the others looked at her and noded showing their agreement they then got up and began to walk back towards the condor where the storm hawks were waiting for them to arrive_

_kody one of the boys in the group Sat down and ate his lunch with the others." I say it's a good Idea I'll be the second in command", he said. Ace glared at him jealous that he would be Anita's second in command and not him though was glad that he was Anita's favourite." yeah and I could be the sharp shooter", lyrka said. Anita noded and wrote down on a peace of paper as she listened to the friends around her say what their rank would be." I'll be the battle and defense moves expert", zane said. Anita looked at ace and smiled as she sat next to her best friend she then looked at Jake wondering what he will be." I'll be the Crystal and tactics expert", he said. Anita noded at him and wrote it down before passing the piece of paper to ace to read it out who gratefully took it and read out their names in turn starting with Anita." Right here we go leader: Anita, sharp shooter: lyrka ,second in command:kody, battle expert:zane, crystal expert:jake and I'm guessing snowclaw is Anitas co-pilot", he said. The group then smiled and started to laugh again as they high gives each other and said nothing was going to bring them down ever again_

* * *

The dark ace walked down the stairs to the prison since he was sent to see if Anita was willing to confess when he reached her door he heard her crying and the names of her friends and family who she was saying she let down dark ace then opened the door and looked at Anita he noticed she had hit her head against the wall a couple of times he then gasped and ran towards her when she leaned to one side and fainted he caught her head and sat down beside her resting her head on his chest for support." Anita?... Anita!?... I promise you that this will all stop I promise", he said. He then slowly cleaned the blood and dirt away putting a bandage around her head he then sat there feeling Anita's heartbeat against his chest he didn't care if he was seen with her he just sat there looking at her he then sighed before feeling a slight movement before seeing Anita wake up. " good your awake", he said. Anita woke up and blinked slightly she then looked down and saw the bandages as well as the arm around her she then closed her eyes again before snapping them open and struggling to get away from the dark ace when she realized she was leaning against him though she didn't succeed much since dark ace had her in a tight grip and kept her from hurting herself so much

Anita struggled but was still in dark aces grip." Let go!", she said. The dark ace looked at her and shook his head as he then held her in a hug embrace keeping her from moving and that was what reminded her of what her sister said and tears once again fell down her cheeks before she cuddled into the dark aces chest defeated from trying to escape." Their gone... my whole squadron are gone", she said. She then wrapped her own arms around him as if hugging him back this caught the dark ace off guard when she changed from struggling to crying and cuddling unto him though he did smile secretly to himself as he enjoyed this moment with Anita he looked down at her as he hugged her tightly but not enough to harm her." What do you mean?", he asked softly. He didn't like seeing her like this though right now he did want to kiss her but he shook his head quickly to get the thought out of his head he then looked down at her again and looked at her sadly." My squadron the lightning claws, after the battle, after you defeated us they disappeared and akira said that their all dead does that make me a bad leader", Anita cried into his chest. Dark ace was shocked by this he didn't know what to do or say but he knew one thing and that was Anita wasn't a bad leader she was a great one

He looked at her and got up dragging her up with him." Your not a bad leader your the greatest leader I ever met", he said. Anita looked up at him as he wiped her tears away the two looked at each other in the eyes as Anita saw him smile for the first time since they were in different sides she then looked at him and almost couldn't believe what he said next." I love you Anita", dark ace said. He looked at Anita and for one minute thought she was going to run off away from him but then almost in a blur he felt her kiss him on the lips though it was suddenly broken when Anita controlled herself again. what did I just do!?, she thought. She then pulled away from him not believing she just kissed the enemy she looked at him before running out of the cell and down the hall way she then ran to where the cyclonian skimmers were grabbed one and took off back towards the condor she still couldn't believe she kissed dark ace she then wiped her mouth before looking at snowclaw on her wrist." It was an accident I got carried away!", she said. Meanwhile a dazed dark ace walked out of the cell still not believing that he was just kissed by a girl especially a girl from the former squadron called lightning claws and she was the leader too he then walked out and walked into akira who smirked up at him and waved her hand out in front of him to get his attention when Calling his name didn't work


End file.
